Return
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Elita-One is back and joining Team Prime. Despite the fact that Elita and Arcee were old rivals, they are both a part of the same team. But with rivalries comes disagreements, and there will be big fights. (Dark. Title subject to change.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"Optimus, I'm receiving a transmission, from Elita-One," Ratchet announced. "Send her a message and give her coordinates to meet at. I'll go tell Ultra Magnus and Arcee."

"Cool, new bot!" Miko exclaimed. "Miko, Elita-One isn't going to be the party type, she's a commander similar to Magnus," Bulkhead explained.

"Aww," Miko pouted.

"Arcee, I have some news," Optimus said to Arcee through the doors to her quarters.

"Come in," Arcee replied, opening her door.

"Arcee, Elita-One is coming."

"Oh," Arcee said sadly. She loved Optimus and they both knew it. But Optimus had loved Elita first, and Elita and Arcee had been rivals for a long time.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_The drafting for teams was finally up for Arcee's class. She and Elita-One had finished with perfect scores and were at the top of her class. The two had never really talked, though. Arcee walked over to the lists to see what team she was on for the war. She skimmed through the list, and found her name. She was second in command to Tailgate, Team B. Arcee looked to see what bot got into Team A and saw Elita-One. Second in command to Optimus Prime. That was when Elita-One walked over. _

_"I knew I would rank best in class, Arcee," Elita-One bragged, Chromia and Firestar standing on either side of her. This made Arcee angry, but Arcee was able to hide it._

_"Congratulations, Elita," Arcee said. _

_"That's Elita-One to you," Elita replied snobbishly. Arcee walked away, anger boiling in her wires._

* * *

_(New flashback) _

_Arcee was upset. Her partner was dead. Tailgate was forever gone. She was now the leader of team B, with Ironhide as her second in command. To make matters worse, she ran into Elita-One. _

_"I heard you let your partner get killed, Arcee," Elita-One started, "by, Airachnid. You probably did it on purpose, so you'd become leader." _

_"Tailgate was my partner and friend. I should have been the one who died, not him," Arcee replied without thinking. _

_"That would have been the outcome that I'd have preferred," Elita-One commented. _

_"Prime must be a fool to think you are fighting for freedom. You're fighting for glory, all you want is fame. You don't KNOW hardships. How can anyone stand someone like you?" Arcee asked rudely. _

_"You shouldn't be talking to your superiors like that. I'm now a commander," Elita stated with a venomous tone. Arcee started to mumble something, but stopped, knowing Elita would only use it to humiliate and hurt her. Elita-One only smirked._

* * *

"Arcee," Optimus said, jolting her back to reality.

"I'm going to go for a drive," Arcee replied. She walked out and drove through the groundbridge, which just happened to be open to Elita-One's coordinates.

As soon as Arcee saw her, she said, "Groundbridge is that way," before driving away, making dust fly into Elita-One's face.

"Not the welcoming committee I expected," Elita mumbled. She transformed and drove through the groundbridge to the Autobot base. As soon as Elita went through, she transformed and jumped, hugging Optimus.

"Someone's got a fan club," Miko joked, receiving a death glare from Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Elita.

"Elita, where's Arcee?" Optimus asked sternly.

"Driving somewhere, who cares?" Elita replied.

"She's my second in command and carries vital information, if the Decepticons were to get her, it would be disastrous," Optimus answered.

"Optimus, we're too late, she's either offline or with the Cons," Ratchet announced. Elita was happy, but she hid it.

* * *

"Autobot," Starscream spat, "you basically let yourself get caught. Lose another partner?"

"No, I just don't have a reason to stay with the others. The one bot worse than Megatron is there to stay."

"Well then you won't mind giving us information," Starscream snarled. "I didn't say that, I said that you can offline me and I won't care. At least I'd be reunited with Cliff and Tailgate."

"That's enough, Starscream," Megatron commanded, "Let me have a word with the prisoner."

* * *

"Elita, now that you're here with Team Prime, you need to realize that each of the members of the team are important and a part of our family. Including the humans, Jack, Miko, and Rafael," Optimus said. "

Yes, Optimus," Elita sighed.

"Dude," Miko started, "Do you like rock music? What do you transform into? Are you a girl or a really girly looking boy?" Elita was really starting to dislike this girl.

"Miko, she probably had a long trip, let her rest," Bulkhead said. Optimus left to go show Elita her room, which just happened to be on the far side of the base.

"Optimus, the concern you showed for Arcee back there made me think you loved her for a bit. You definitely fooled me. I mean, how could you love a femme who insulted both you and me before she even met you? Plus, you have me!" Elita ranted.

"Elita, Arcee is a valuable friend and ally, and you will not disrespect her. You are now a part of a team with her, and either way, she is your commanding officer. If you show disrespect to anyone else on this team again, you will be punished," Optimus commanded.

"What kind of punishment?" Elita purred. Optimus didn't reply, and gestured to the door of her new quarters.

'Do I love Arcee?' Optimus asked himself, he had loved Elita once, and now he felt unsure.

* * *

Arcee let out a grunt as Starscream hit her with an energon prod agin.

"Are you enjoying this?" Starscream sneered as he whacked Arcee as hard as he could. He was under strict orders not to kill her. The Decepticons hadn't been able to find the cortical psychic patch, so now they were trying to torture the information out of the femme.

"Not nearly as much as you are, Screamer," Arcee grunted, noticing the smile on the seeker's face. Starscream was enraged, and he the prod at Arcee as hard as he could while yelling,

"Don't call me that!" Only his trine could call Starscream 'Screamer', and they were look gone. Dead at Autobot servos.

[That is enough, Starscream.] Soundwave said, using a recording of Megatron. Starscream stepped away while Soundwave picked up the battered femme. Megatron wished to see her.

* * *

"Time to go Arcee," Starscream sneered. The Decepticons had taken her weapons, with no intention of giving them back. They were planning on sending Arcee back useless and defenseless, so that she'd be tormented by Elita so much that she'd join the Decepticons. It was a perfect plan according to Knock Out. Arcee had already been tortured for information, but the Decepticons hadn't been able to get any out of her.

"I was just getting used to the place," Arcee spat, sarcasm dripping from her words. Starscream just kicked her and dragged her to the bridge where Megatron was waiting with Knockout.

"I offer you a choice, be sent back like this, or join us," Megatron snarled.

* * *

** There we go. Do you think Arcee should join the Decepticons or go back to the Autobots? Please tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Transformers. Also, this is a direct continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

"Never," Arcee spat.

"Very well," Megatron sighed. The warlord brought his fist down on her helm, hoping to cause processor damage before sending her back. Soundwave opened a groundbridge and threw her back to where she had been captured.

* * *

"Optimus, I've located Arcee's life signal," Ratchet announced.

"Open a groundbridge, I will require you to come with me," Optimus commanded. The two stepped through the groundbridge to see a battered up, unconcious Arcee. Immediately, Optimus rushed to her side, as did Ratchet with his tools ready. "

Optimus, pick her up and bring her to the med bay," Ratchet ordered. Optimus listened, not wanting to get unnecessary dents. Picking up Arcee bridal style, he took her to the awaiting med bay. As soon as Optimus set Arcee down, Elita strolled in.

"Optimus, I was wondering if you could help me pick a suitable vehicle mode," Elita said. "I am afraid I cannot, Elita, I would advise for you to take one of the humans to try and find a suitable vehicular mode," Optimus stated.

"Okay," Elita sighed, "Which, uh, human, should I take with me?"

"I'll do it," Miko smiled. Ratchet quickly opened a groundbridge and the two went through, although Elita was not very happy.

"What kind of vehicle are you looking for?" Miko asked.

"I don't know," Elita replied, annoyed.

"Transform," Miko commanded. Elita complied, becoming a pink, Cybertronian motorcycle.

"I'd say motorcycle," Miko decided. The two stared at the highway for a while. They saw plenty of trucks and cars, ranging in colors and size. They kept watching until a sleek, pink motorcycle came along. Elita scanned it and then transformed, eager to test out her new wheels. Surprisingly, Elita let Miko on and they drove for a bit before Elita called for a groundbridge.

* * *

"I'm back," Elita announced. No one listened, they were more focused on Arcee.

"Ugh, what happened?" Arcee groaned.

"The cons got you, do you feel okay?" Jack asked.

"I feel like I just ran into a brick wall, and then fell onto an electric fence." "

You need to go rest, off you go, here's an energon cube," Ratchet said. Arcee walked away, an energon cube in her hand.

"I believe you have found an appropriate alternate mode," Optimus stated.

"Yes, sir," Elita replied, she emphasized the sir part. Her tone sounded slightly angered, for reasons unknown to the rest of the team.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a transmission from Wheeljack. He'll be groundbridged from the same coordinates as Elita-One," Ratchet announced. Miko beamed at the news and Bulkhead smiled. Ratchet, Elita, and Ultra Magnus sighed. Optimus remained emotionless.

"Yeah!" Miko cheered, "The Wrecker trio is gonna be back together!"

"It's going to be a long week," Ratchet groaned as he realized Miko was referring to herself as the third wrecker, not Ultra Magnus.

* * *

When Wheeljack arrived, Miko and Bulkhead left the base with him, probably planning to scheme against Ratchet. The base was now peaceful and quiet. Ratchet was using his time wisely, working on the Synthetic Energon formula. Ultra Magnus was pacing back and forth, waiting for Decepticon activity. Elita-One was just standing there.

Ultra Magnus broke the silence with a question for Elita, "Did you find any Autobots on your journey?"

"I'm afraid not, I was in stasis most of the time," Elita answered. No one said a word until they heard a faint beeping, an energon pulse, near the Wreckers' location. Optimus walked in just in time to hear the alert.

"Elita, Ultra Magnus, and Arcee, come with me," Optmus ordered.

"Arcee's not in battle condition," Ratchet protested.

"I'm fine," Arcee said, approaching the groundbridge. Ratchet sighed and opened a groundbridge.

"If you come back injured, you're not leaving the base for a month," Ratchet warned.

* * *

The four Autobots went through the groundbridge to see Bulkhead and Wheeljack fighting a group of vehicons. Miko hid behind a rock, snapping pictures on her cell phone, completely unaware of the Predacon approaching her. Elita, though, did notice.

"Optimus!" Elita exclaimed, pointing at the Predacon. Optimus started shooting at the Predacon, running towards it. Elita followed jumping and executing perfect flips before landing on the Predacon's tail. The Predacon desperately tried to shake her off while attempting to stay in flight.

"Show off," Arcee grunted. Arcee activated her blasters but her optics drifted back to Miko.

"Magnus, get Miko!" Arcee exclaimed before chasing after the Predacon. As Arcee approached, Elita fell off the Predacon. The Predacon whipped around to attack the now weakened Elita. Arcee jumped onto a rock and used the distraction to jump onto the Predacon's back. Activating her blades, she swiped at the joint connecting the wings to the Predacon, weakening it enough for the Predacon to lose altitude.

The other Autobots saw this and Ultra Magnus came to Arcee and Elita's aid. Arcee shot at the Predacon from her position, while Optimus shot at the Predacon while protecting Elita from harm. The Predacon started to fall and Arcee jumped away from harm, landing perfectly.

"Nice job, Autobots, collect the energon and return to base," Optimus commanded.

"What about the Predacon?" Arcee asked.

"It's unconscious," Elita replied rudely, grabbing a crate of energon.

* * *

"You guys were awesome!" Miko exclaimed, looking over the video she took of Arcee attacking the Predacon.

"Miko, I don't think Arcee views being in a life or death situation as awesome," Bulkhead started.

"Are all of the humans like this?"Elita asked rudely.

Wheeljack was the one to reply, "Only Miko."

"Dude, you know I'm one of a kind." Bulkhead sighed at Miko's comment, he didn't want Miko to anger Elita.

Everyone went to resume what they were doing before the fight while Arcee went to go and rest, Elita followed her.

"What the frag were you doing out there?" Elita asked angrily as soon as they were out of earshot, "You could have gotten Optimus and me killed!"

"I apologize if my need to protect Miko got in the way of your romance. Next time, if Miko gets hurt, you can deal with Bulkhead! Now that your a part of the team, you better start acting like it!" Arcee just walked away after that, leaving Elita stunned. No one had ever actually stood up to her like that before.

* * *

"Optimus, you look upset," Ratchet noted.

"I fear for what might happen between Elita and Arcee, they seem to dislike each other. Even more so than Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack," Optimus answered.

"I can't disagree there. Elita always seemed slightly jealous of Arcee when she became leader of the Omnicons. Even more so now that she isn't your second in command, and Arcee is," Ratchet commented.

"How about you just ensure that they never cross paths?" Jack suggested.

Optimus smiled ever so slightly, "It's a little more complicated than that, Jack."

"Who were the Omnicons?" Raf asked.

"They were a team of Autobots known for their strategic and surprise attacks," Optimus explained.

"Like the Wreckers, but specialized in different things?" Miko questioned.

"Exactly," Ratchet said.

* * *

"Shockwave?"

"Yes, my liege?"

"How is the cloning process coming along?" Megatron asked.

"Everything is going as planned," Shockwave replied.

* * *

**I wrote this all listening to Cascada, I'm addicted. Also, the Omnicons are Autobot warriors in this. Big question, what do you think Shockwave is cloning? He has Arcee's CNA as well as Predacon CNA. Please tell me your thoughts! Also, the real romance should start next chapter...**


End file.
